cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Land of Germany
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Land of Germany was founded on April 1, 2013 despite the harsh conditions of Planet Bob at the time. An area known as Germania was in existence up until that point; however, it was a poorly administered area and was being kept in tension during the aftermath of the Equilibrium War. Rand Paul was a rising political figure within the old government and he saw the opportunity to unite the different administrative regions of the area into the country it is today. He toured Germania and showed the populace a new constitution for the Land of Germany. The people all over strongly supported a formation of a central-government, but a government that had very little power and allotted almost all power to the people. Ratified on April 1, 2013, the Constitution of the Land of Germany is now the supreme law of the nation. After the formation of the Land of Germany, many envoys arrived at the doors of the German Capital Building in Berlin, but only one representative was invited in. The New Polar Order envoy was Mostbest. The correspondence was answered quickly; Rand Paul set pressing issues to the side in order to expedite the Land of Germany's acceptance into the alliance. On April Fifth of the same year, the Land of Germany was admitted into the New Polar Order. The Land of Germany has been a faithful member nation since its admittance and has added over 650 technology to the New Polar Order. The Land of Germany recently celebrated its sixth-month anniversary of being a nation! History On July 20, 1944 the German Resistance successfully overthrew the National Socialist establishment by assassinating Adolf Hitler and utilized the Valkyrie Order. The new government established a treaty with the Allies which ceased conflict overnight. Many war reparations were demanded by the Allies, but the new leader, Claus von Stauffenburg, insisted that Germany was still a sound and capable military force. He resisted any demands that might mirror the outcome of the First World War and so Germany as a nation was acquitted from blame, but all SS officials involved in crimes against humanity were tried and sentenced accordingly. After many years of the Resistance trying to create a new Germany, the economy could no longer sustain itself as the National Socialist policies had created a vacuum of any viable, post-war equity. The areas of German influence became fractured and the local regions become the governments of the area. The many different systems being used created difficulties in trade among the regions, but nobody had a plan to unite the populace. Germany was poor and helpless for 70 years until Rand Paul began working through the administration in his home region of Berlin. He had a grand vision of a united German land, held together by freedom and liberty. Rand Paul made tours around the territories, teaching people about how the new constitution, if ratified, would create the strongest and most sound economy in the world. On April 1, 2013, the many regions dissolved their own administrations and the people subscribed to the central-plan of the Constitution of the Land of Germany. Government The Land of Germany operates under the Constitution of the Land of Germany. The Constitution provides few enumerated powers. The government is headed by the Chancellor who works with elected cabinet members to perform only the purpose given by the German constitution. The current Chancellor is Rand Paul. Chancellery Order of Succession As of October 1st, 2013, the order of succession for the German government is, *Chancellor - Rand Paul *Vice-Chancellor - Zwo Kammond *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Ausse Poloti *Minister of the Interior - Angele Heiten *Minister of Justice - Hochste Gerecht *Minister of Defense - Eisen Faust Culture Throughout the Land of Germany, mead halls honor the valiance of soldiers and other notable Germans. In the capital city, monuments have been erected for historical Germans such as Otto von Bismark and Henry the Fifth. Education The University of Germany was allotted many land-grants by the government during the formation of the nation. The only grants given to the University have been the initial land-grants. Campuses are located in Frankfurt, Hamburg, Munich, Nuremberg, with the main campus in Berlin and many other small campuses around the country. Category:Nations